


A Kiss Good Morning

by SincerelySerotonin



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age difference., F/M, I just think they're neat., was gonna write 49 more of these but i don't want to anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: It is in the morning hours where she lets her guard down most, and he can't help but appreciate her.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character





	A Kiss Good Morning

Shiff couldn’t help but find something magical about the way Em looked in the morning light. She was sprawled across his bed in little more than an oversized t-shirt and shorts, mouth open softly as she quietly snored.

She was always like this when they shared a bed together, though that only happened when it stormed. She just couldn’t handle thunder. He never knew why, never bothered asking either.

But she found comfort in staying by his side, so he let her. It was different than his typical sleazy encounters, just there for a warm body, someone to ease the loneliness. Em was different. She wanted comfort, but not from something sensual. His hand holding hers was more than enough.

But how was she so blind? Why couldn’t she see how madly in love with her he was? He just didn’t know.

Well, she was still asleep. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to show just a little affection. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Mm.”

Oh shit! She was awake? He glanced away, hoping his reddening cheeks weren’t too incredibly obvious.

But she just slowly blinked her eyes open and rubbed the sleep out of on. She smiled at him, peaceful and gentle and oh so oblivious.

“Good morning, Boss.”

“Mornin’, Em.”

And so the same old song and dance continued, the dance of a longing boss and his oblivious worker.


End file.
